With continuous development of network technologies, people pay increasing attention to an IP (Internet Protocol, Internet Protocol) TV box. The IP TV box is a device that obtains a digital television signal by using the Internet, decodes the digital television signal, and converts the decoded digital television signal into an analog signal.
Generally, an IP TV box is provided with a network interface. A user may connect the IP TV box to the Internet by using a network cable. The IP TV box may obtain corresponding network data (such as video data) on the Internet, and send the network data to a CPU (Central Processing Unit, central processing unit) for decoding. After converting a digital signal of the decoded network data into an analog signal, the IP TV box sends the analog signal to a television for display output.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems:
Generally, for an IP TV box, a user can obtain a digital television signal by using the Internet only, and then, after processing the digital television signal, the IP TV box provides the processed digital television signal for a television for display output. If the user needs to obtain, by using a radio frequency line (such as a common coaxial cable), a radio television signal to watch a television program, this cannot be achieved by using the IP TV box. Consequently, use flexibility of the IP TV box is poor.